


Who is in control?

by cherryblossombts



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Degradation, Femdom, M/M, Smut, just really kinky tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossombts/pseuds/cherryblossombts
Summary: Changkyun gets a little too confident. You show him who's really in control.





	Who is in control?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @changsluts on insta :,)

It was difficult to pinpoint the exact moment when you snapped, but your motive was clear: Changkyun had to be put in his place. The two of you had been having a very nice makeout session, but he got a little too confident and pushed you up against the wall. You broke away from the kiss, staring at him intensely.  
“And just what do you think you’re doing, slut?” You pushed him away from you, whirling around and pinning his wrists to the wall.  
He stared back with an equally intense gaze.  
“I’m taking control, what does it look like?” There was a playful gleam in his eyes, one that drove you crazy.  
It was a constant cycle; you’d degrade him for his bad behavior, and your words would only fuel his backtalk.  
“It looks like you’re disobeying me, you little whore. And you know that I don’t go light with my punishments.” You could see his expression falter, you knew he was scared of you, but you also knew how much he enjoyed your punishments.  
“If you want to punish me, then why are you just standing around like this? Coward.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes and straining against your grip.  
You hesitated to reply, instead grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the bedroom.

“Strip. Right now,” you ordered.  
Changkyun obeyed for once, quickly removing all of his clothes. As he stripped off his pants, he revealed that he was wearing black lace panties, attached to his matching thigh high socks via garters adorned with small bows. You could see a faint blush on his cheeks as you stared at him, especially when your eyes lingered upon the growing buldge in his panties, likely brought on by the degradation. 

You stood from the bed, walking up to him and running a hand down his chest.  
“Changkyun, tell me...if you wanted the control, then why did you dress like such a fucktoy?”  
He visibly clenched his thighs together at this remark, avoiding eye contact.  
“S-Shut up- I thought you were gonna punish me anyways, what happened to that?” 

You simply pushed him back onto the bed in response.  
“Take off your panties and get on your hands and knees, and don’t fucking talk or I’ll never let you cum.”  
He did as told again, flipping over and resting with his chest on the bed and his ass in the air.  
“I’d ask you to count, but I’ll just hit you until I’m satisfied.”  
You smacked his ass, sparing no force. He cried out, shoving his face into the bed. Another smack, and another cry from Changkyun.  
“You like this, don’t you? You fucking like this?” He shook his head and stuttered through a retort as he continued to yelp from pleasure.  
“You look so helpless, Changkyun, I bet I could do whatever I want and you would just lay there and beg for more...god, you’re such a needy slut.” 

At this point, Changkyun had completely dropped the bratty act, resorting to sobbing and begging.  
“P-Please...I n-need you, y/n, I’m so fucking horny, shit, please…”  
You stopped spanking him. “Tell me exactly what you want, and address me correctly.”  
His reply came immediately. “Mistress, fuck me, please, I need it so bad...break me, ruin me, I don’t care…”  
Satisfied with his answer, you got up off the bed.  
“Stay here and wait. Don’t move.” Changkyun nodded.  
“Y-yes, Mistress.” You smiled a little to yourself as you walked to the closet, relishing in the fact that you could force his submission so easily. 

Moments later, you returned to the bed holding a collar with an attaching chain leash, a strap on, and a long coil of red rope. Changkyun shifted on the bed, his arousal combined with a lack of friction making him uncomfortable. He willingly let you pull his hands behind his back and bind them with the rope, and he excitedly let you buckle the thick black collar around his neck. 

As soon as the chain leash was clipped on, you coiled it around your hand, being careful not to pull on it yet. But when you opened up the lube, Changkyun was quick to interject.  
“Um- you don’t have to prep me, I- I kind of- already did it.” He turned his head to look back at you, slightly embarrassed.  
You smirked at his remark. “Having fun without me? You really can’t follow my rules, can you, slut?”  
He swallowed. “I’m sorry, Mistress…” He widened his eyes.  
“Yeah, well sorry doesn’t cut it. You recognize this, don’t you, my love?” Your tone was mocking as you held up the strap on.  
Changkyun nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on it. “Y-yes, I do…” 

You attached it to your waist before slicking it up with lube.  
“Good. You’ll definitely remember it after this.” With that, you slid into him, one hand planted firmly on his hip. He groaned, arching his back.  
“F-fuck-” You began to move at a fast pace, drawing a loud moan from him.  
“You like having your ass pounded like this, huh? You’re such a desperate whore, Changkyun.”  
He whined, gripping onto the sheets as you continued with your relentless pace. “M-Mistress- please- please ch-choke me…” He spoke between moans, growing louder with each thrust from you. You decided to be nice and obliged, gripping his hair and tugging both it and the leash simultaneously.  
“Oh, fuck!” He nearly screamed, the pain adding an adrenaline spike that only added to the other pleasure he was experiencing. “I’m c-close…”  
You took your hand out of his hair, letting his head fall to the mattress, and smacked his ass again.  
“You don’t get to cum until I say so, bitch.” With each word, you thrusted into him harder. He pressed his face into the bed, moaning and crying, desperate for his release.  
“I-I can’t...plea-” His begging was cut off by you reaching your hand around his hips and gripping his cock, jerking him off in time with your thrusts.  
“I guess you deserve it...go ahead, cum.” I  
t didn’t take more than a few seconds for him to obey, his legs shaking as he came over your hand and onto the sheets. 

You waited until he was completely finished before pulling out of him, collapsing onto the bed in a breathless heap. He sank onto the bed as well, panting harder than you.  
“Wow, that was...damn.” He laughed, turning to look at you. You smiled.  
“I’m glad you liked it, I didn’t hurt you too badly, right?”  
He shook his head. “I’m really fucking sore, but it’s nothing a shower can’t fix- Oh! Wait! You didn’t get to...you know…” He blushed.  
“Don’t worry about that, that’s what the shower is for.” You winked before sitting up and grabbing his wrist.  
“Come on, don’t keep me waiting…”  
He grinned and sat up, wincing a little from the pain.  
“I’m coming, princess…”  
Chuckling, you leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
“You’re a good boy, Changkyun.”


End file.
